This invention is an electronic device designed for use on aircraft having retractable landing gear. If the aircraft is in close proximity to the ground and the landing gear is still retracted, the system provides a warning to the pilot. Although intended primarily for use on general aviation aircraft, it is not restricted to that application.
Historically, one of the major causes of aircraft accidents, and one of the largest causes of insurance claims, results from pilots landing their aircraft with the landing gear retracted.
Although some aircraft incorporate devices to warn the pilot that his landing gear is retracted, they require action on the part of the pilot to activate. Actions such as retarding the throttle to idle are required before the system will function. Also, these devices are not restricted to operation close to the ground. They can be activated by the pilot when the aircraft is at any altitude. For example, if the throttle on some aircraft is retarded while the aircraft is in flight at 10,000 ft., with the landing gear retracted, the landing gear warning will occur.